Degenerated disc disease refers to a syndrome in which a compromised disc causes low hack pain. Disc degeneration may result in disc herniation in which the central portion of the intervertebral disc, known as the nucleus pulposus, may protrude through an opening in the surrounding fibrous ring, known as the annulus fibrous. A herniated lumbar disc can push on spinal nerves causing severe, shooting, leg pain, numbness, and/or weakness. Discectomy is a surgical procedure in which the nucleus pulposus of a herniated intervertebral disc is resected or removed to relieve pressure on the spinal cord and radiating nerves. Improved tools are needed to allow physicians to evaluate the extent of discectomy that has been performed and to assess the intradiscal space for further procedures such as fusion or arthroplasty.